One left behind
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What if there was somebody who they left behind in the basement shootout? What if she was taken away causing Donny to loose his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**1944**

**The village of Nadine France.**

Col. Hans Landa slowly walked around the aftermath of what once was the small tavern of La Louisiane. The massacre had been discovered earlier this morning when one of the delivery men came down and discovered the scene. Racing to the authorities, they summoned Landa to investigate since all wasn't as it seemed.

Staring down at one of the slumped over corpses, he couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, Hugo. You've moved up in the world I see. Lieutenant, and with your record of insubordination...truly remarkable."

Nudging the corpse with his boot, he turned and stared at two corpses that laid underneath the stairs. One was a man who had fallen back, several large bullet wounds sprayed across his gray uniform as his head was slightly cocked to the side, almost as if he had fallen asleep.

Pointing, he informed the other officer.

"That one is Weilheim Wicki...Austrian born Jew who immigrated to the United States when things began turning sour for the Israelites. They are the two German born members of The Basterds. They've been known to don German uniforms, to ambush squads."

Glancing down he saw that Wicki's right arm was extended out, a piece of fabric torn off in his hand. Tracing his eyes downward, he saw the source of the torn cloth. Laying turned slightly over was a woman.

In fact, she looked more like a girl.

She was in a black dress, it's material shimmery and beaded. Part of her sleeves was torn, which explained the fabric that was clutched in Wicki's stiffening hand. Looking down he saw the woman had torn nylons on and a pair of black high heels. Her face was slightly hidden since her dark pinned up hair had fallen over.

Raising an eyebrow he was about to bend over when something caught his eye next to the table. Looking, he saw it was another high heel.

It didn't belong to the girl near Wicki, nor the other two women who had been shot down. Squatting, he picked it up and closely studied it.

"It appears somebody is missing...somebody fashionable..."

Most of the officers began marching up the stairs, all but one remaining.

Looking past the other shot down officer he didn't recognize, he believed that he more than likely was one of the unidentifiable Bastards he had heard about, or simply a spy. Most of his lower stomach and crotch had been blown away by a pistol.

Laying beside him among all the broken glass and bullet shells was a napkin.

A napkin with an autograph.

Raising an eyebrow, Hans reached down and read the message and eyed the lipstick mark left on it. Smirking, everything clicked together as he kissed the napkin.

Getting up, he turned tucking the napkin in his pocket. Tonight's events were going to be very interesting indeed.

Then...he stopped.

Glancing down he looked at the girl who was laying underneath the stairs beside Wicki. Frowning, he squatted down again and very carefully brushed back her hair.

She was gorgeous.

Her face was flecked with blood, and she looked as if she was sleeping. He saw the side of her neck had been clipped, and her shoulder had been shot as well, the blood drying and soaked into the right shoulder of her dress.

Reaching down, he gently swept his fingers across her face when suddenly she jerked away from his touch, causing him to jump back. Nearly loosing his balanced footing, he snapped back his hand as one of the officers spun around and stared down.

The girl gasped before her eyelids fluttered open. Looking dazed, she coughed violently before turning over again.

"She's still alive!"

The officer said in German, his eyes wide with surprise.

Landa simply shook his head before glancing down reaching out, touching her arm. The girl bowed her hand and tried to sit up before crying out in pain. Hans silently watched her before he she lifted her head and stared across at Wicki's dead corpse.

Blinking, she stared in utter disbelief.

"Wicki?"

She said, her voice uncertain and her French accent very strong. She seemed so scared, so young. Hans noticed how bloodshot one of her eyes were and that her neck wound was bleeding again. Half raised, she reached out and shook Wicki's leg.

"Wicki!"

Hans stared at her.

"Do you speak English?"

The girl froze before glancing over. Right away her good arm shot to her leg and began to pull up the side of her dress when Landa snatched her wrist with lighting speed. Grasping it tightly, he stopped her from grabbing the small pistol that had been strapped to her upper thigh. Leaning over, he reached up himself, his fingers brushing against her skin before tossing the gun away. Still holding onto her, he stared down.

"Do speak English?"

He asked again, his time his voice finding a bit of an edge to it.

Staring up at him with wide frightened eyes, the girl simply nodded. In the dim light of the tavern, he saw that her eyes were a gorgeous shade of violet.

"Explain what happened here and now."

The girl looked around, frightened before gulping. Softly under her breath Hans heard her say...

"They left me..."

Grinning, Landa smiled.

"Abandoned by your people huh? Well my darling, if you explain to me what happened and then tell me where they are we won't have any trouble will we?"

The girl glared at Landa before swearing at him in French.

"Vissez-vous !"

With that she spit straight in his face. Snapping his eyes shut, Landa felt her spittle run down her face before calmly using his hand to wipe it away. Opening his eyes he saw her sitting there, bleeding and wounded, breathing harsh shallow breaths. Smiling, Landa shook his head.

"Today is your lucky day my dear. I luckily don't need you for information. You see I'm a detective, it's my job to figure out things. Now I'm sure you really thought your people wouldn't have left you like this. I'm sure your thinking they must have believed you were dead...well I'm sorry to break it to you, but they probably saw you were wounded and left you behind. Left you all alone in this mess with your dead boyfriend..."

He slapped Wicki's boot before smiling causing the girl to glare and bear her teeth at him.

"Don't you touch him!"

Landa was amused, this young girl seemed feisty and with plenty of life in her. He was very interested in her, very interested indeed.

"How old are you?"

"Vas te faire foutre!"

Hans smiled tightening his grip on her wrist.

"How old?"

The girl huffed while staring at him, a silent tear rolling down her face.

"Four...Fourteen..."

Hans smiled.

"Younger than I thought. Now I'm sure I'll be getting a story out of you shortly...but I do believe I will find some use for you."

Glancing up at the officer he nodded and motioned away.

"Head upstairs and get the trucks ready...bring out the gas cans and burn the outside."

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she tried to shoot up.

"NO!"

Hans squeezed her wrist before the officer nodded and quickly hurried up the stairs. Once they were alone, Hans smiled looking at her.

"I have very important business tonight, as does your people I suppose. I have a strong feeling it's going to be a very eventful evening and much will be changed by morning. Now as much as I would love you to be my date for the evening..."

As he spoke, the girl glanced back at Wicki's body, her head aching. Hans continued to speak.

"I'm planning on retirement, and I think I may need myself a pretty young wife."

These words caused the girl to freeze, looking at Hans she tried to fight back when he lashed out and punched her straight in the face. Right away her body fell down like an old rag doll. Letting go of her wrist and shaking his hand which throbbed from hitting her, he straightened himself up.

Smirking, he stood himself up before reaching down and scooping her up. She didn't weigh much, and her head hung back nearly lifeless. Smiling, he looked around at the tavern once more before slowly carrying the girl up the stairs. Smiling to himself he had to laugh.

He had no idea a bitch was with the bastards.

**11 hours earlier.**

Bridget had shot the young officer dead, sitting up with a stunned expression of both surprise and shock. Aldo, Hirschberg, and Donny nearly fan into each other as they raced down the spiral stairs. All three of them knocked into each other as Aldo stood there completely speechless.

Donny's eyes widened.

He scanned the room, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He knew it was a mistake to let her go down here. How could he have been so stupid? Right away Hirschberg and Aldo approached Bridget who held onto her bleeding leg.

"Jesus woman what the fuck happened?!"

Aldo yelled.

Donny ignored all of this, his pulse sounded in his ears as he searched for her. To the side of the wall was Hugo, there were officers dead all over the place. One sitting up with Hugo's large knife sticking out of the back of his skull.

Hirschberg and Aldo were attempting to lift Bridget up as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Taking a final step down, he looked around before slowly turning.

Wicki and Anabel were there.

Donny froze as he looked down. Large machine gun holes were all over the woodwork and stones. It appeared that Wicki had been blown backwards, knocking over some boxes before slumping against the wall.

Anabel was laying beside him, a small pool of blood forming underneath her. He saw what had happened just by looking at them and the chairs that had been knocked over. Once the shooting stared Wicki had tried to either pull her backwards or pull her down.

Staring down at her, he couldn't believe it.

That's when Aldo knocked into him.

"Come on Donny! Give us a hand! We gotta haul ass!"

He didn't want to leave her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Looking down at her body, a horrible wave of anger pulsed through him as he turned and without even saying a word grabbed Bridget right out of Ado and Hirschberg's arms. Throwing her over his shoulder, she screamed before he stormed up the tin stairs, skipping two at a time.

Aldo and Hirschberg exchanged a look before both looking down at Wicki and Anabel. Sighing, Aldo rubbed his chin before shaking his head.

"Dammit to hell..."

Without another word they hurried up the stairs, not noticing that Anabel was still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ten months earlier...**_

Aldo sat casually picking his nails with one of the many switchblades he carried with him. It was a crisp early autumn morning and the first signs of the cooler weather were just beginning to set in. The trees were staring to change color, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the air.

Just then the rumbling of the truck they had been using for the past week filled the air. They usually hot wired trucks that they found in old junk yards. Trucks that wouldn't be traced, and could drive through the forest. Just then the sound of the doors slamming shut were heard as Donny, Stiglitz, and Utivich came over. Donny still had his wife beater on, his trusty baseball bat laying against one shoulder.

They had just ambushed their third squad this week, and so far the collection of scalps that were beginning to build. They had just driven their latest marked witness thirty or so miles away. With new information, they were planning on making their next attack in just a few days.

A small camp had been set up. Hirschberg and Omar were stoking a small fire, opening cans of the few supplies they all had.

A few of the others were scattered about. Wicki was sitting on the gentle slope of the hill which looked down at the driver. He was having a cigarette in silence.

Even though Aldo hated Europe for all it was worth, he still didn't mind the countryside. This spot in particular. It over looked a pretty good size river, that didn't seem to be on the map. All this morning after they had been finished with their business, they simply sat watching the guzzling water flow over the rocks below.

Aldo turned, returning his pocket knife and cracking his back.

"Done?"

Stiglitz simply grunted before nodding and heading towards the fire. Donny and Utivich both strolled over, tiny splatters of blood had stained the side of Donny's undershirt. Cracking a grin, Donny tossed his baseball bat to the side where it rolled to a small pile of rolled up canvas and supplies they had stored.

"Should have seen him, crying like a little baby!"

Aldo smiled, placing his hands on his hips as Donny and Utivich continued telling him of their journey back. At that exact moment, Wicki raised his eyebrow, staring down at the river. Squinting, he looked and saw that something wasn't right. Leaning forward, flicking his smoke to the ground he saw something bobbing up and down from the racing water.

That's when he saw it clearer.

It was a body.

Shooting up like a bullet, Wicki stared down, completely speechless.

It was a girl, a young women in fact. She was floating face down, knocking violently against the rocks.

"Was ist das?"

Without even another second to think, he quickly started to run down the steady incline of the hill, straight towards the river. His boots skipped over the large massive overgrown roots and stones. His forward motion made him race down there like a bullet, straight towards the water which was twenty or so feet straight down.

Right away Aldo and Donny turned, watching just as Wicki disappeared straight down the slope of the hill. Both men seemed puzzled as they hurried over looking down.

"What the hell?"

Both quickly ran to the ledge, looking down just as Wicki climbed down to the rocky shore and dove right in. Donny and Aldo turned towards each other, both stunned. Right away both began climbing their way down the hill, racing towards the water. Right away, they watched as Wicki resurfaced, fighting the currant as he swam across towards what appeared to be a bundle of washed up rags. Both stopped, nearly falling into the water themselves as Wicki took hold of the bundle and made his way to the shore.

Without even thinking, Donny walked straight into the water which right away went nearly up to his chest. Aldo, who wasn't exactly the greatest swimmer, stayed on the other side staring across as Donny quickly swam, reaching the other side and climbing up to where Wicki knelt. Trying to gain his footing, he looked over and saw that it wasn't a pile of rags...it was a girl.

She was wearing a soaked brown dress, her tights were torn, and she had a few layers on. Her dark hair was thrown over he face, and she looked lifeless like a doll.

"Fuck a duck..."

Donny whispered as he stared down.

Wicki's hair was dripping wet as he stared down at her. Panic flickered in his eyes as he hovered over her.

"Is she breathing?"

Donny asked as he walked closer. Wicki shook his head, slowly feeling her chest with his hands.

"I...don't know..."

That's when the girl coughed, water spurting out of her mouth. Staring down, both Wicki and Donny sat back slightly surprised. The girl snapped her eyes shut, turning over slightly before coughing again as she gasped for air. Wicki took his hand and slapped her on the back, not knowing exactly what to do. The girl coughed louder before she laid still for a second and sat slightly up. Her hair was dripping wet, and her clothes were soaked through. Sitting there, she blinked. Her eyes were a stunning shade of light purple, her skin fair, and her hair so dark it almost looked black.

Staring, the girl looked around with wide doe eyes. She was frightened, and confused.

Wicki exchanged a look with Donny before gently touching her arm. Flinching, the girl jumped back and stared at the two of them.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Donny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

The girl blinked.

"Are you American?"

Donny straightened up.

"You speak English?"

"Oui...I mean yes."

Wicki cocked his head to the side.

"What's your name love?"

The girl stared at them before swallowing hard.

"Anabel..."

"What happened?"

Anabel sniffled and pointed up towards the river.

"I was...up the river with my brother Phillip...we were just picking berries when a group of soldiers came..."

She then looked up at them, eying Wicki's old tattered green jacket.

"Are you German soldiers?"

Donny glanced at Wicki who simply shook his head.

"Not exactly..."

Anabel curled herself up, her legs tucking underneath her dress. Staring up at them she shook, her eyes coming glassy with tears.

"The men came, they tried to force me into their truck and have their way with me. My brother fought them and called them out as cowards and they..."

Lowering her head she stared at her all ready bruising and wet hands. Trying to control herself, she hitched her chest in and looked up.

"They shot him and tried to shoot me...but I jumped into the river and blacked out. I must have floated down a ways...I don't know these parts..."

Wicki cleared his throat.

"Did they kill your brother?"

Anabel nodded.

"Yes, I saw it. He was...all I had in the world. Our parents died last Spring and we were trying to keep our cottage going...I..."

Right away her words broke off as she covered her face with her hands and began to weep.

"Are you French?"

"Oui...my father warned us about these damn Germans..."

"Amen to that sister."

Donny said as Anabel lowered her hands and stared up at him. The two stared at each other before Wicki offered his hand.

"Come...we have a small camp, we'll get you warm."

Anabel looked at him uncertain before she very slowly took his hand, which was nearly five times the size of hers. She wore a few tin bangle bracelets that jingled as he slowly pulled the two of them up to stand.

Wicki stared down at her legs which were cut.

"We'll fix you up, you'll be safe."

Donny stared at her before leaning towards Wicki, making sure he whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure about this?"

"She's a child Donny...look at her."

Donny turned, looking down before simply shaking his head.

"All right fine..."

"What are your names?"

Anabel asked, drenched and still shaking. Both Donny and Wicki glanced at each other before Wicki spoke first.

"Sgt. Donny Donowitz..."

Wicki bowed his head slightly.

"Cpl. Wilhelm Wicki."

Anabel stared at them before lowering his head.

"Thank you very much, you both are very kind."

Nodding, Wicki motioned towards her.

"Climb up on my back, we'll swim across."

Anabel stared at the water with uncertain eyes before nodding. Very carefully, Wicki hunched over as Wicki took hold of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Using his arms to hold her up, he waded into the water before sinking in. Aldo and the others continued to watch from across the way. Taking a deep breath, Donny dove in following. They crossed the river slowly before reaching the other side. Dripping wet, Wicki lowered Anabel before Aldo walked over, chewing on a piece of grass.

"So what's your story squirt?"

Anabel stood between Wicki and Donny, shaking, wet, and frightened. From that point onward, even though it was never said...both became her protectors.

_**Present**_

Landa liked what he saw. In fact...he liked it a lot.

Anabel laid unconscious across the back seat of the car that was driving them. Her head in Landa's lap. Their driver...Herman or whatever his name was drove silently up front to the apartment in the city Landa was staying in.

Dawn that began to peek up past the buildings as they drove along. The sky a stunning shade of pink and orange.

Landa stared down at her. He would summon a doctor as soon as they stopped to see to her neck and shoulder. The bleeding had slowed down to a trickle. She laid there in her torn dress, her face paled and hurt in it's troubled slumber.

His hand very slowly traveled down the side of her body, feeling the smooth texture of her dress beneath his fingers. Yes, she would make a fine wife. He would see exactly how things panned out tonight, and if all went well...he would have somebody to take with him.

She was young, but that meant he had much to teach her.

The fact she belonged to them made it even better. Smiling, his hand gently swept across the curve of her breast and he chuckled lightly. Yes indeed, he was going to have a good deal of fun.

Muttering in her sleep, Anabel's face crumpled in disgust as she rolled over, almost slinking away from his touch. Hans smiled warmly, touching her face gently before sitting back. He felt himself growing excited, but he fought the urge. There was much business to intend first.

Much business indeed.

_**Three hours away...**_

Donny stood outside of the small farm house in the countryside. It was dawn now and the vet had just finished wrapping up Bridget's leg in a cast. She had been pretty drugged up last time he saw her as Aldo paced nervously back and forth.

In a few hours the tailor would meeting with them to fix them for the tuxes. The plan seemed so half baked, he somehow sensed failure the instant they scrambled to put it all together. Hicox, Stiglitz, and Wicki, and Anabel were all dead. Gunned down in that basement like dogs.

He hated himself for letting them walk down into that deathtrap.

Tonight was the night. They were going to walk straight into that theater on a complete suicide mission. He knew there was no other way around it. Tonight was the night they were going to die.

He knew it wouldn't work, and more than likely they would get caught.

Still, there was a faint chance. The TNT was boxed up and as they spoke Utivich was practicing driving with the others down the dirt road. Standing there looking out at the vast fields as the sunlight touched it, he never felt more alone in his entire life.

He wanted to die.

Thinking of Anabel, his heart ached deep inside his chest.

He thought of Anabel and at that very instant he snapped his eyes shut and slid down the length of the stone ball. Crumbling down, he sat there and began to loudly weep, putting his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris France**

Hans sat outside the master bedroom, smoking a cigarette silently and admiring the autographed napkin he had found earlier. Grinning, a thousand different thoughts raced through his mind. He knew by tomorrow morning if all went well, things would be a lot different.

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked out, his bag clutched in one hand and a blood stained towel thrown over his shoulder. Right away Hans tucked the napkin away and rose. The doctor seemed to be sweating and wiped his forehead before speaking in German.

"She'll live...dug the slug out of her shoulder, didn't go in that deep and cleaned and dressed it. Her neck isn't that bad and besides a few bruises and scratches I think she'll be fine. I sedated her when she started to thrash about... think she'll be a little weak from the loss of blood, but as long as the wounds are kept an eye on she'll be fine."

Hans nodded thanking him before the doctor lowered his eyes.

"Forgive me Colonel, but where did you find her again?"

Hans' brow wrinkled.

"I trust you can see yourself out."

Before the doctor could say another word, Hans marched straight into the bedroom before slamming and locking the door behind him.

The girl laid in his bed, now just wearing nothing but her slip. Her shoulder was wrapped tightly along with her neck. Her cuts had been cleaned and her hair fell across her paled face as she slept, her hands folded across her stomach. Licking his lips, he walked forward before glancing at the old grandfather clock that stood across the room. There still was so much to be done today, but the first thing he could do was write up some papers and when everything seemed over, he would send for her so they could go together...

And...

He didn't dare think past that. He felt certain that things would indeed go his way. He had sensed things were heading South for some time now. The end was nearing and he was going to be extremely smart about it. He knew if they did agree on his terms at the end, then he could simply go back to the states under a very serious agreement.

There he would start over.

Glancing down at her, he felt a pulse begin to pound down below, closing his eyes he took a second and thought what a nice nasty final dig he could give those men once he claimed her to be his. She was young and very beautiful. He knew if he did indeed tend on retireing, he needed somebody to share his new life with. He needed a partner, and a lover. She was young and would give him healthy strapping, handsome sons. She would obey since there was no other choice. She would stand by him as an object he so often longed to own.

And why?

Because she was unlucky enough to survive.

Reaching down, he grasped her ankles and puled her to the edge of the bed. She muttered once in her drugged sleep, a faint bruise all ready formed from where he had hit her earlier. Feeling himself get worked up, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He pushed her slip up before taking deep breaths. Reaching for his fly and unbuttoning and yanking down the brass zipper.

Reaching down, he tore part of the sheet, ripping the fabric before making a good sized strip. Reaching down he took her frail wrists that had fingermark bruises on them and tightly tied her hands together. Letting them fall, he felt his head ache.

Running his hands up and down the length of her body, he nodded to himself before roughly spreading her legs and adjusting himself. Leaning down, he held onto her and in just an instant he moaned, struggling to hold back. Right away her eyes fluttered open as a total look of confused and surprise flickered in them. After a moment they focused and she went to scream. Hans leaned down grabbing her mouth and stiffening her cry.

"Yell my love and I'll strangle you."

She tried to struggle, but he pinned her down. Knowing there was no use, she snapped her eyes shut in complete disgust and shame. Crying from under his hand, she tilted her head to the side as he let go and began to roughly thrust into her. Flapping her tied hands, she laid there helpless and unable to fight. Hans stared down at her, his eyes serious and focused as he continued into a steady rhythm, pushing her into the bedding. She brought her tied hands up to her mouth like a frightened child. She tossed her head from side to side, whimpering and softly telling him no.

A silent tear rolled down her face before Hans' face became more and more flushed. After a solid minute his pushes became more frenzied before finally he roughly finished, laying forward and pressing her down as he moaned loudly. She meanwhile laid there lifeless, her eyes still closed as he grunted and finished completely. Panting for breath, he lifted his head and stared at her before gently kissing her jawbone.

"I finished inside of you, which means I very much could have made a child. You belong to me now and in all purposes you are now my wife. Once we travel to our true home, we shall wed...until then, I wish for you to lay still like a good little girl and obey. Those men you were with won't want you anymore. You've been touched, and claimed by me."

Before he could say another word she spit straight in his face. Snapping his eyes closed, he waited a second before opening them.

"My, we are making that some habit aren't we?"

Tilting her head to the side, she wept, crying into the sheets as Landa roughly pulled himself up and did up his pants. Sighing he stared down before clearing his throat. Looking at the clock he knew he would be summoned within the hour.

Until then...

He decided to lay with his new wife.

Loosening his collar, Hans laid beside her and roughly put his arm around her, pulling her close. She snapped her eyes shut, trying not to touch him.

"Shh...relax yourself..."

The girl continued to struggle before Hans felt the sudden urge to slap her again. Frowning, he kissed the top of her head and held her right up against his chest.

"Sleep well my love, I feel there will be much to be done before this evening is finished."

Anabel tried to struggle but the more she moved the harder he held her. Finally giving him, she laid beside him in stunned shock.

This monster had robbed her of something. The one thing she had held precious and close to her. This was a gift she had intended on giving somebody else. Something she had been urged and often wondered about. Now that perfect image she had dreamed about was shattered.

Just like all the glass in that basement.

Her head was still so cloudy and only flashes and images appeared before her. The sound of gunshots still echoed through her mind as she laid there, listening to this devil's light breathing. Laying there, she felt her heart along with her body ache. She was sore and at this very moment she felt as if she had been torn apart.

She felt that death may be better than this.

At least thing she would be with Wicki, Hicox, and Stiglitz.

Not only had they been taken and murdered...she was now alone with this monster and raped. Laying there, tears continued to flow down her face.

She wished more than anything Wicki was here to rescue her.

_**Ten months earlier...**_

Wicki had carried Anabel up the hill without even a second thought. Donny climbed up behind with Aldo trailing behind. Once they got her up on leveled ground the others began to take notice and look. Wicki sat her down in front of the all ready roaring camp fire as a very puzzled Hirschberg and Omar stared with their jaws dropped.

Wicki right away knelt down in front of her, cupping his hands together and blowing into them before rubbing them up and down her arms. Reaching down, he took one of the spare jackets and draped it over her thin shivering shoulders. Anabel stared up as Aldo approached.

"Tomorrow you think you could take us to where they shot your brother?"

Anabel nodded.

"How far up the river was it?"

"A ways, but I could fine my way back fine."

"All right then, you stick with us and we'll settle the score."

Anabel stared up at him before nodding, extremely grateful.

"Thank you sir..."

Aldo spit a wad of tobacco before rubbing his chin.

"Don't mention it hon. Wicki will get you into some warm dry clothes before you catch your death."

Without another word Aldo turned and left them. Hirschberg glanced over before making a face.

"You French?"

Rolling his eyes, Wicki ignored him before turning towards Anabel.

"Your safe now."

Anabel glanced up and saw Donny walking over, still dripping wet. Lowering her eyes she nodded before Wicki warmly smiled as the flames from the campfire continued to flicker and pop.

_**Later...**_

Wicki fished out some dry clothes from his pack inside one of the tents closer towards the parked truck. Anabel stood there, her arms crossed and still slightly shaking. Wicki held out one of his long wool sweaters.

"I'm sure their all going to be too big for you, but their dry. We'll hang your clothes out tonight by the fire."

Slowly with a slightly uncertain look, Anabel took the clothes before nodding.

"Thank you..."

She whispered.

Wicki stared at her for a moment longer before blinking and snapping out of it. Looking slightly embarrassed he nodded.

"Um, I'll leave you to it..."

As he went to leave through the opening flap of the tent, Anabel reached out tugging on his arm.

"Please...don't go."

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Wicki stared at her and realized that just earlier this morning she had witnessed the only family she had, gunned down like an animal right in front of her. She had nearly drowned, and now she was surrounded by strange men.

Wicki stared at her before reaching down and offering her hand. Staring, Anabel hesitated for a moment before slowly taking it. Looking down at her, his eyes set and serious, Wicki spoke in his soft deep voice that brought a small comfort to Anabel at that exact moment.

"I promise you...nobody is ever going to hurt you again.'

Anabel stared up.

"Am I safe?"

"Yes."

Slipping her hand from his, she sat there for a moment before Wicki saw what she was waiting for. Clearing his throat, he blushed slightly before turning his back to her. Carefully, Anabel began to peel her wet clothing off her shaking thin body before changing into the dry oversized clothes that belonged to Wicki.

After a few minutes later, Anabel stood there, holding her wet clothes before Wicki slowly turned and much to his relief saw that she was dressed. A small look of relief spread across his face when he smirked.

"You can drop your clothes there, we'll dry those by the fire later."

Nodding, Anabel placed her clothes down before standing there, shifting from one foot to the other.

"We'll dry your shoes as well...are those socks too big?"

Anabel shook her head before Wicki motioned towards the opening of the tent.

"Come on, lets get some food into you."

"Thank you..."

She softly whispered, before she silently followed him.

_**Later...**_

The men all sat around the fire. Picking their food from the few tin plates they had. Sitting between Wicki and Donny, Anabel chewed on a small piece of bread, her eyes cast downward. After much urging on Wicki's part, she finally ate a little something as the men were all informed of what had happened earlier by the river. Aldo had informed them that they would head straight to where Anabel's brother was shot, close to where her cottage was and investigate in the morning. When Anabel tried to question this, Aldo simply walked over, leaning down and patted her shoulder.

"Don't you worry nothing darling, you got yourself the fine protection of the biggest bad asses in all of Europe."

Anabel didn't look exactly convinced as she simply sat between the men, warming up by the now roaring fire. Across the way Utivich continued to look past the flickering flames and straight at her. Every time she lifted her eyes, Utivich would quickly drop them staring at his hands.

Donny nervously glanced down at her once or twice, before catching Wicki's eyes. Both seemed concerned, yet were too afraid to say anything. The night grew on and nobody dared to speak to Anabel. Instead they talked among themselves before heading in for the night. Anabel sat back watching as they all worked in a steady system. They rolled up most of the supplies, boxed up the food, smothered the fire, and loaded up the truck.

Anabel only snuck off once to use the bathroom behind some bushes. When she returned Donny came over, his baseball bat laying on his shoulder. It was dark out now, and the temperatures had dropped. Anabel walked across the dried leafs before checking on their clothes which had been hung up with a few other jackets that had been hanging by the fire. Checking them with her hands, she felt eyes on her before Donny walked over.

"Hey..."

He muttered as she glanced up. Clearing his throat he motioned towards the drying clothes.

"They should be dry by morning...you cold?"

Anabel glanced at him before nodding.

"No..."

"Here..."

Shrugging off his jacket, he handed it to Anabel who quickly shook her head.

"No, I couldn't..."

"It's no problem, I got another one back in my tent, here...nights get cold."

Carefully, Anabel took the jacket before slipping it over her shoulders. Right away the jacket looked comical on her, draping down nearly down to her knees. The sleeves hung down, well past her wrists. Staring up she looked at him like a lost puppy before Donny cracked a grin, slightly abused.

"Anabel?"

Turning, Donny and Anabel watched as Donny walked over, a rolled up blanket under his arm.

"You can take my tent for the night, I made up some blankets for you."

Nodding, Anabel followed him before she glanced over her shoulder and looked back at Donny.

"Thank you..."

Donny watched, freely swinging his bat from hand to hand.

Reaching Wicki's tent, Anabel stopped before shaking her head.

"I can't take your tent Wicki..."

"You can and you will, besides I sleep better under the stars."

Looking around the dark camp, Anabel stared up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"You have been most kind...but I can't..."

"Of course you can..."

Shaking her head, Anabel nervously bit her bottom lip before Wicki seemed to understand all at once.

"Are you...afraid?"

Anabel just stared at him before dropping her eyes, embarrassed.

"Anabel, you don't have to be afraid. Nobody is going to hurt you now...you're safe."

Anabel stared blankly down at her shoes before saying in a rather flat dead voice...

"My brother is dead."

Wicki stared down at her before nodding.

"I'm sorry..."

Lifting her eyes, Anabel stared at him as a cool blue darkness seemed to settle through the forest. In the distance an owl cried.

"Who are you guys?"

Wicki didn't know exactly how to answer this before Anabel stared at him with serious stern eyes.

"You're the bastards?"

Wicki stared in surprise.

"You've heard of the bastards?"

"Your the Americas who have been attacking the German soldiers. The attacks have made the papers, I last saw one a few months ago when I went into one of the towns with my brother..."

Wicki didn't know what to say. Instead he simply rubbed the back of his neck searching for the right words.

"Well..."

"You're German born aren't you? So isn't that other guy..."

"Stiglitz...you've heard of him?"

"Yeah...the papers claimed you guys were ghosts..."

Wicki stared at her before Anabel took a deep breath.

"You kill German soldiers?"

"Yes."

"Can you kill the men who killed my brother?"

Wicki stared down at her and before he could answer she took a heavy breath before reaching and taking the rolled up blanket from under his arm.

"I can sleep outside...thank you though..."

Walking past, Wicki watched as she headed straight to the camp fire. Crossing his arms he watched as she unrolled the blanket and crawled from under it. Sighing, he watched her for a while before the last embers of the fire were burned out. Walking over, he fished into his pocket for a cigarette. Glancing across the fire, he saw Donny sitting there, leaning against a tree.

He was watching her.

Not saying a word, Wicki ignored Donny before sitting down himself. Looking over, he saw Anabel curled up under the blanket all ready fast asleep. He knew she had been exhausted, and sleep at the moment was really her only defense and weapon to escape.

Lighting his cigarette, he watched her and did so nearly until dawn.

_**Later the next morning... **_

Anabel didn't look that surprised when she saw that all that was left of her cottage was a charred burnt smoking pile of broken woods and crumpling bricks. She suspected that the men who had killed Philip had returned to the cottage, raided it and then burnt it down to the ground.

Everything was gone...everything.

The truck was parked further up near the trees as they all circled around, weapons ready as they looked over the small piece of land.

It was a gorgeous early morning, and these ruined remains seemed so out of place in the middle of the forest.

Aldo spit before shaking his head.

"Sorry kiddo..."

Anabel was redressed in her clothes which had since dried. Her hair was up and she simply stood there staring. Just an hour earlier they had found Philip's body by the river and they all took turns in helping to bury him. Anabel even took a shovel herself, rolling up her sleeves and not even looking the slightest bit worries she was getting filthy.

Once they finished, Anabel simply knelt by the grave as the men watched. Now here they stood, looking at the burnt down wreck of what once was the cottage her father had built. The cottage she had lived in her whole life. The cottage which had been her whole world.

Now all of it was gone.

Aldo placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we'll head out tomorrow morning. We'll drop you off at the next village. You got any other family?"

Anabel slowly broke out of her gaze at what was left of her home and looked slightly dazed.

"What?"

"Family, you got any other kin looking somewhere? Someplace to go?"

Anabel slowly shook her head.

"No...my brother was all I had.'

"Hell, I'm sorry...but we'll drop you off at the next village. A pretty young girl like yourself I'm sure will find a place to go."

Anabel stared at them before shaking her head.

"I want to go with you."

Aldo smirked before shaking his head.

"Sorry love, this ain't no team for any woman...let alone a girl. We're blood thirsty suicidal soldiers...we can't be babysitting."

Anabel's face crumbled.

"I'm not a child..."

"Sorry kiddo, but come tomorrow we're hauling out first thing tomorrow."

Turning, Aldo left Anabel before marching off with the others. Watching from a distance, Wicki walked over, hands shoved into his pockets.

"You okay?"

Anabel glared across at where Aldo had walked and roughly wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine..."

Sighing, Wicki looked down before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry...we won't leave you behind."

_**Present.**_

Donny, Omar, Aldo, and Bridget all sat squished into the back seat of the town car they had gotten. Bridget looked stunning in her evening gown with her freshly made cast sticking out.

Utivich hunched over the wheel, driving slowly towards the city.

Sitting there, Donny looked out the window feeling miserable.

A lot had happened in the last few hours. Now he sat there in this fitted new tux with one of the bombs strapped to his leg.

Instead of talking or looking at anyone, he simply stared down at his hands.

The shock of what had happened the night before still hadn't fully hit him even though he was on his way to his death mission.

Feeling a horrible aching anger begin to pulse deep inside of him he wanted every single person to pay for what happened.

Flashes of that basement went across his mind as he made a tight fist against his leg and deeply sighed.

Tonight they would all pay...tonight they would pay indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Landa returned to his apartment a few hours later. That morning he had left tie up some affairs and make sure everything was all set for that evening. Despite the headache that was pounding inside his temples, he was relieved when he came home. Unlocking the door, he strolled in with his jacket folded over his arm. When he walked into the master bedroom he found his bride to be exactly how he left her. Taking the handcuffs from his office, he had shackled her wrists against the brass headboard and gagged her mouth. Both of her ankles were tied with torn strips of the bed sheets against each pole at the end of the bed. She wore nothing and her body was badly bruised and cut. Her wounds wrapped up and tended to.

She looked furious, her eyes bulged from head as she began to struggle, thrashing from side to side. Whipping her head as muffled shouts came from bound mouth. She glared at him like a wild animal.

Smiling, Landa placed his jacket down and clapped his hands together.

"Hello my darling! Well the evening is nearly all set and the hour is getting late. I shall have to wash up soon and get ready. But don't you fret my sweetheart. I have arranged that if all goes well one of my men will return you to me safe and sound and we'll be heading to our true home together. Isn't that nice."

Anabel turned her head away, refusing to look at him as he walked towards the bed. Smiling, he sat down on the edge and reached over, grasping her face with his hand, digging his fingers into her cheeks and forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm afraid those men you played whore to will be very surprised by tonight's events. Tell me, did you allow all of them to have their way with you or was there anyone special? Wicki maybe? You must have been very heartbroken when you saw him gunned down like an animal down in that basement..."

Anabel glared up at him, her breathing heavy and her eyes set.

Leaning down, Landa kissed her forehead as she snapped her eyes shut. Looking down and smiling, Landa reached down, his fingers brushing down against her breasts. Glancing over his shoulder at the grandfather clock he smirked.

"Seems I have a bit of time to spare before I get ready, why don't we get back to making that son I so very badly want?"

Anabel struggled even harder before Landa stood back up, loosening his collar before reaching down and yanking down his zipper to his fly. Anabel froze staring at him, a scream muffled behind her gag.

Within a minute, Anabel stared off into space as Landa laid on top of her, his weight crushing her. She stared off as he laid between her two legs, loudly making noise and hurting her. Staring off, she lost herself as she did earlier when he took her. She found herself drifting away from her real body, ignoring the horrible thing that was being done to her and tried to remember something else...

She drifted to a memory where she felt safe and where she was surrounded by people who loved and protected her.

_**Ten months earlier...**_

Aldo couldn't push the truck any faster than fifteen miles per hour due to the thick forest and the off roading they had been doing. For the past hour or so he glanced in the cracked rear-view mirror slightly amused as Ana bell ran behind the truck, trying her hardest to catch up.

They had left at dawn, in which Aldo firmly put his foot down about leaving her behind when she refused to let them drop her at the next village. Wicki seemed very disappointed but silently listened to orders and loaded up the truck with the others. Anabel had sworn and spit at him before he simply grinned and climbed into the front cab of the truck. About a half an hour he noticed she was following them. Omar sat beside him and told him he outta go faster, instead Aldo decided to play with her and see exactly how long it took before she tired and gave up.

So far she kept running, a few feet behind the truck, her eyes determined.

Fifteen or so Minuit later he had seen enough, laughing and shaking his head he pulled over and shifted the truck into park. Behind him he heard the others who mumble wondering what was going on. Climbing out, he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jacket before strolling back to Anabel who was slightly bent over trying to catch her breath.

Her hair was drenched in sweat and hung down, her boots tattered from running. Smiling, Aldo walked over as the others began to slowly climb out from the back of the truck. Strolling over, Aldo shook his head again.

"Damn girl...you sure don't know how to give up."

Anabel lifted her head to see Donny and Wicki slowly begin to walk over as well. Sighing, feeling her heart hammer in her chest she stood up straight and glared at Aldo.

"I can be useful...I can help I swear. If I'm a problem you can get rid of me, just please..."

"This ain't do place for a young girl like yourself. As far as you know we don't exist...we're killers and we don't wanna be held up by some kid."

Anabel simply stood there before Wicki cleared his throat.

"I'll keep an eye on her, if she becomes a problem it will be on me."

Aldo glanced over his shoulder to see Wicki standing there. Clearing his throat, Donny stepped over as well.

"Me too, she'll be our responsibility."

Anabel met both of the men's glances before Aldo rubbed his beard and sighed.

"All right...fine...but..."

He turned towards Anabel pointing his finger.

"One problem and I mean one your out on your ass understand?"

Anabel quickly nodded before Wicki walked over, firmly placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him with greatcoat eyes. Staring at Aldo he faintly smiled.

"She speaks French which can help us."

Aldo nodded before rolling his eyes.

"All right whatever, I want everyone back in the truck in ten..."

Stalking off, Aldo searched for a smoke while a few of the others glanced over keeping their distance. Looking down at her, Wicki sighed.

"Come on, I'll get you some water...also let's take a look at your feet. I can't believe you ran for so long."

Taking her hand, Wicki guided her back to the truck while Donny watched, feeling the first pangs of jealously enter his heart.

_**Present.**_

Glancing up at the theater, Omar, Aldo, Donny, and Bridget all stood together. Utivich had carefully driven the car around the street. Staring up at the building, Donny heard Omar faintly gulp.

This was it...

Slowly they made their way inside.


End file.
